


Труп неизвестного

by k8Cathy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок не смог понять очевидного, а вот Джон, напротив, кое-что для себя выяснил</p>
            </blockquote>





	Труп неизвестного

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2011

Труп неизвестного обнаружили на свалке мусорщики из утренней смены. Его едва не засыпали тоннами свежего мусора, и ведь засыпали бы наверняка, потрудись тот, кто принес сюда тело, хотя бы немного его прикопать. Наводит на невеселые размышления, скольких на самом деле похоронили на этой свалке.

Сейчас никто не побрезговал ни одной деталью криминалистического облачения, особенно респираторами. Даже Шерлок соизволил снять пальто и натянуть голубой комбинезон. Вынужденная уступка благоразумию явно испортила ему настроение - он зло шарил по карманам оставленного пальто, выгребая какие-то нужные вещи.

Молодой человек, предположительно около тридцати лет, лежал, а вернее валялся - свалка все-таки - на спине. Светлые прямые волосы сейчас рассыпались вокруг головы, но обещали какую-то модную ассиметричную стрижку. Одежда: спортивная куртка, черные мешковатые джинсы и армейские ботинки на рифленой подошве. Глаза его были раскрыты и как будто смотрели в небо, только взгляд был мутный, роговица уже высохла. Джон смотрел, как Андерсон фотографирует лицо неизвестного и закрывает веки, чтобы предохранить глаза от полного высыхания.

А рядом уже вертелся Шерлок, непривычно синий в криминалистическом комбинезоне. Скупыми точными движениями он обыскал карманы трупа, вынув и положив обратно телефон, носовой платок, пару купюр и несколько монет - мелочь, едва хватит на метро, не говоря о такси, потом прощупал лацканы, из потайного кармана вынул лупу и пинцет.

Осмотрел левую руку - Андерсон, в это же время занятый правой, шипел, что Шерлок сейчас нарушит целостность улик.

\- Быстрее надо работать или позже меня вызывать, - огрызнулся Шерлок.

\- Где бы вы нашли такси, которое повезло вас на свалку? - мрачно поинтересовался Лестрад. - А гонять ради вас двоих отдельную машину я не собираюсь.

Шерлок уже тем временем зарылся в одежду убитого и вынырнул обратно, пристально осмотрел лицо, приподнял труп за плечи и глянул на спину, подскочил к ботинкам и, ловко стянув у пытавшегося ему помешать Андерсона зип-пакет, соскоблил туда что-то с подметок.

\- Это кража улик! - завопил Андерсон, впрочем, не надеясь, что Лестрад как-то отреагирует.

\- Не волнуйся, тебе больше досталось. Но вот вопрос, сумеешь ли ты извлечь из этих улик какую-то пользу, - дежурно пнув Андерсона, Шерлок повернулся к Джону: - Джон, время и причина смерти?

Пришлось Джону подойти и еще больше увеличить суету возле тела. Перевернув труп на бок, Джон нашел, что искал - маленькую, на диво аккуратную дырочку под левой лопаткой. Стараясь не смотреть в сторону обиженного Андерсона, Джон отрапортовал:

\- От 8 до 12 часов назад, огнестрельное ранение в сердце со спины, пуля мелкого калибра, выстрел произведен с близкого расстояния, но не в упор. И ты сам это прекрасно знаешь.

\- Знаю. Проверял, не упустил ли я чего.

В прежние времена такое заявление ввергло бы присутствующих в шок, но сейчас, имея некоторый опыт, Джон только расстроился - значит, Шерлок чего-то не понимает и ищет повод на ком-нибудь сорваться. В реальности это Джон сейчас не упустил ничего важного, на что Шерлок мог бы с торжеством указать.

\- Что вам удалось выяснить? - Лестрад решил не тратить времени и не давать Шерлоку пойти в разнос.

\- Убийство совершено вчера ночью, на улице, а не в помещении - падая, он собрал на себя немного цементной крошки, характерной для старых дворов. Выстрел, таким образом, произведен в темноте или при плохом освещении, в возможной близости от потенциальных свидетелей.

\- Работа профессионального киллера, - кивнул Джон.

\- Ничего подобного! - торжествуя, возразил Шерлок. - Профессиональный киллер избавился бы от трупа так, что мы б его никогда не нашли. Убийца неопытный, ему просто чудовищно повезло - впрочем, навыка стрельбы я не исключаю. Убийца - скорее всего женщина, из высшего класса, живущая в дорогой квартире в центре Лондона. Место убийства, скорее всего, возле ее дома и однозначно указывает на нее. Поэтому она повезла труп сюда. Неплохо придумано, если не считать того, что она явно не рассчитала свои силы и способность сопротивляться здешним ароматам. Она смогла только затащить труп на самую окраину свалки, где он практически бросается в глаза, и после этого удрать. Думаю, ее вырвало, поэтому, если Андерсон поищет рвоту, он сможет взять ДНК убийцы.

\- Как я смогу найти здесь рвоту? - задохнулся возмущением Андерсон. - Это же свалка, здесь чудовищно воняет!

\- Я думал, в твоем захудалом медицинском колледже, или где ты там учился, тебя научили определять различные человеческие выделения не только по запаху, но и по виду. Хотя бы огляни место вокруг трупа - скорее всего она бросила тело как раз потому, что ее начало выворачивать.

Совершенно несчастный Андерсон, подчиняясь взгляду Лестрада, сделал так, как сказал Шерлок, и даже что-то нашел и стал брать пробы.

\- Идемте отсюда, - бросил Шерлок, - не собираюсь находиться в этом месте дольше необходимого.

Они гуськом потянулись через мусорное болото. Вскоре их догнал и Андерсон, давший униформам сигнал забирать тело.

\- Почему убийца женщина? - вступил в разговор Джон, как обычно, ощущая, что собравшиеся молчаливо делегируют ему обязанность вытрясать подробности из Шерлока.

\- Пистолет маленького калибра, стреляет тихо и на небольшое расстояние - дамское оружие. Такие игрушки заводят себе для так называемой самозащиты богатые дамочки. Эта, впрочем, защищалась всерьез. В действительности, эту женщину скорее всего зовут Маргарет Бини.

\- Богатая вдова, которую подозревают в убийстве мужа? - заинтересовался Лестрад.

\- Которая убила своего мужа, - с нажимом поправил Шерлок. - И если бы вы дали мне возможность изучить это дело, я сумел бы дока...

\- Это не мое дело, я и сам с удовольствием его бы изучил, - явно не в первый раз объяснил Лестрад.

Джон поспешил вмешаться и вернуть разговор к делу:

\- Почему ты решил, что это миссис Бини? Только из-за пистолета?

\- Другая на ее месте попыталась бы выдать убийство за оборону при ограблении или хотя бы оставила труп там, где он есть, в надежде, что полиция ею не заинтересуется. Но труп в непосредственной близости от героини громкого уголовного дела однозначно будет связан с ней. И у нее есть зарегистрированный револьвер 22-го калибра. И каменная крошка на спине убитого согласуется с покрытием двора перед ее домом, кроме того, клумбы в этом дворе сейчас вскопаны, а в углублениях подошвы содержится чернозем.

\- С убийцей, стало быть, все ясно, - подытожил Лестрад. - Я, разумеется, проверю все, что вы наговорили, но это неплохая версия. А что насчет жертвы? Кто это?

\- Я не знаю, - ответил Шерлок. - У этого типа дорогое белье и ухоженная внешность, одежда же намного дешевле и слишком мало поношена - это не обычная его одежда, надета для маскировки.

\- Он хотел замаскироваться под туриста?

\- Конечно. Неплохое прикрытие для человека, слоняющегося без дела возле старого дома в центре Лондона. Неплохое, но не идеальное.

\- Он частный детектив?

\- Маловероятно, потому что у него нет никаких средств связи с прикрытием, ни микрофона под одеждой, а в одиночку работают только самые нищие детективы, а он нищим не был. В потайном кармане у него есть набор отмычек из высоклассной стали, однако вором-домушником он тоже не является. Такими отмычками можно вскрыть только несложный замок на ящике стола. Проникнуть в дом, наполненный ценностями и потому хорошо охраняемый, они не помогут.

\- Тогда зачем они ему?

\- Не знаю. Может быть, на всякий случай. Кроме того, он носил при себе лупу и рулетку. И на руках следы химических опытов.

\- Опытов? - эхом откликнулся Джон.

\- Да, опытов, - раздраженно подтвердил Шерлок. - Этот человек явно представлял угрозу для миссис Бини, но почему? Вряд ли шантаж - шантажиста она заманила бы для убийства в удобное место. Скорее всего он просто следил за ней и попался, а погиб, потому что работал без прикрытия. Но я не представляю, кто он такой. Слишком хаотичный набор признаков - маскировка, воровской инструмент, химические исследования, да наконец лупа в особом кармане! Много вы знаете людей, у которых в куртке нашит специальный потайной кармашек для лупы?

Тут Шерлок заметил, что все еще держит в руках собственную лупу, и, подойдя к пальто, положил ее в специальный потайной кармашек. А потом с наслаждением стянул с себя пластиковую одежку и снова надел пальто, вернув себе элегантный романтический вид.

\- Подъезд к воротам исследовали? - поинтересовался Шерлок.

\- Зачем? - удивился Лестрад.

\- Вы сами напомнили мне, что здесь свалка, и сюда посторонние машины не ездят. Следы, которые отличаются от колес мусоровоза и вашего полицейского стада, являются следами машины, на которой привезли труп. Пойду посмотрю, можно ли что-то найти, или вы уже все затоптали.

Шерлок убежал, остальные растерянно переглянулись между собой.

\- Невероятно, - выразил общее впечатление Лестрад, - неужели он действительно не заметил сходства?

\- Да он окочурится от одной только мысли, что не такой уж единственный и неповторимый. Кроме того, это мы понимаем, какой он урод, а он сам себя со стороны не видит, - как обычно, предельно грубо, но в точку высказалась Донован. - Как будем устанавливать личность этого нового психа? Документов при нем нет, есть дорогой красивый смартфон, но он запаролен. Телефон отдадим хакерам, но они же, как обычно, будут возиться до посинения.

\- В последнее время у Грегсона сильно выросла раскрываемость, - задумчиво проговорил Лестрад. - Поэтому-то он и увел у меня дело Бини. Я попробую осторожно выспросить его о добровольных помощниках...

\- А он ничего не ответит, а потом узнает, чей труп у нас в работе, и это дело тоже уведет.

\- Пусть только попробует, - мрачно возразил Лестрад, - ославлю на весь Скотланд-Ярд за безответственное привлечение непрофессиональных детективов. Хотя хорошо бы все-таки установить личность этого кадра самостоятельно.

\- Умственно компенсированный социопат. Надо узнать, ведется ли учет таких больных, - проявил инициативу Андерсон.

Джон кашлянул.

\- Вообще-то, это выдуманный диагноз. Шерлок тогда пошутил.

\- Ну и ладно, - пробормотал уязвленный Андерсон, - все равно бы мозголомы отмазались конфиденциальностью.

\- Хорошо бы, если б заявили о его пропаже, - высказался Лестрад. - Как вы думаете, есть у него родственники? Или друзья?

Тут все присутствующие повернулись в сторону Джона.

\- Прошу меня простить, - буркнул он, смущенный общим вниманием, и поспешил сбежать подальше.

"Нет, нет у этого второго Шерлока ни родственников, ни друзей", - думал Джон, выходя за ворота свалки и видя, как Шерлок ползает с лупой по обочине и фотографирует блекберри найденные следы. Не случилось в жизни этого убитого бедолаги второго Майкрофта, и не успел он встретить второго Джона Ватсона. Иначе в его карманах был бы не только его собственный, но и прихваченный у друга телефон (или пистолет, или бог знает что еще Шерлок у него сегодня стащил), и эти телефоны разрывались бы от звонков обеспокоенного брата, а вот сам друг был бы рядом, на той же свалке... Нет, не было бы никого на свалке. Было бы два живых психа, по определению Донован, и перспективной карьере инспектора Грегсона не грозил бы скорый конец.

"Если бы не я, Шерлок бы давно погиб, - с холодной ясностью не столько сделал вывод, сколько вспомнил Джон. И вспомнил еще случай, и еще. - Когда я был военным врачом, я спасал разные жизни. Теперь, кажется, постоянно спасаю одну-единственную. Но оно того стоит."

Шерлок уже перестал осматривать и обнюхивать дорогу, поднялся и стремительным шагом направился к Джону.

\- Джон, нам надо как-то выбраться в цивилизацию, нужно ехать в центр.

\- К дому Бини? - предположил Джон.

\- Нет, там полиция и без нас справится. В ее автомастерскую - нужно убедиться, что миссис Бини недавно меняла левую заднюю шину на своем бентли. И все-таки, какого черта он полез за ней следить?

\- Ты так и не понял, кто он такой?

\- Нет. Какой-то нелепый любитель вмешиваться в чужие дела. Решение должно быть очевидным, но пока ускользает. Надо поторопиться с выводами, пока Лестрад не начал строить собственные чудовищно нелепые предположения.

Джон, посмеиваясь про себя, последовал за Шерлоком, как следовал уже множество раз. Он не стал дразнить Шерлока и рассказывать, что Лестрад уже построил "чудовищно нелепое предположение", с которым сам Джон был совершенно согласен. Слава богу, что Шерлок иногда способен так безумно не понимать очевидного - недостаток, который делает этого лохматого гения не таким невыносимым для его друзей. А ему ведь очень-очень нужны друзья, подумал Джон с невольной гордостью, хотя бы для того, чтобы ошибки сходили с рук, а не заканчивались трагически, как у этого неведомого парня.

\- Джон, о чем ты задумался? Давай быстрее! - вторгся в сентиментальные размышления голос Шерлока.

Оказывается, он уже поймал такси и пританцовывал возле двери, не в силах дождаться отставшего напарника.

\- Ох, прости, ни о чем не думал, о всякой чепухе. Поехали.


End file.
